Electrolysis is well known as being a method of separating an ionic substance, that is either molten or dissolved in a suitable solution, by way of a chemical reaction. A device for achieving electrolysis may require certain components, such as an electrolyte containing an ionic substance, a pair of electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode), and a direct electric current supply to drive chemical reactions at the electrodes. As one example, an electrolyzer device may include a container that retains an electrolyte such as a salt solution (i.e., water solving sodium chloride serving as an electrolysis aid), as well as an anode and a cathode arranged in the container. In the electrolysis process, the salt solution is electrolyzed by chemical reactions, resulting in the production of strongly acidic electrolyzed water (SAEW) at the anode and strongly alkaline electrolyzed water at the cathode. The resulting SAEW contains an available chlorine (AC) such as hypochlorous acid (HClO), which is known to have a strong sterilizing/cleansing action, and which thus enables the killing of various microorganisms such as viruses and bacteria. Further, by way of blending the SAEW and the strongly alkaline electrolyzed water, electrolyzed water having a pH in the physiologically neutral range (i.e., weakly acidic, slightly acidic, neutral) can be obtained. Water having such a neutral pH may be suitable for biological use.